<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slow like honey by midnightweeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427467">slow like honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds'>midnightweeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>California Honey : Reader is a Cam Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Pining Tendou Satori, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sex Work, Various forms of sex with toys on camera, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, there should be an AU: Quarantine tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">He stares at the screen. You’ve only suggested eating together once, months ago, and he’d been way too nervous to turn the camera on, even after you told him to just angle it so you could see what he was eating. He’d worried that you wouldn’t like him anymore, but that doesn’t really matter does it? Not if he’s paying. Not if...he's a favorite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">The sheer thought leaves him aching in places he didn’t think possible. Especially not for them.</span></p><p>  <span class="small">Tendo groans, deciding that it would be beneficial for shame or embarrassment to flood him. To consume him so wholly that he deletes his accounts and asks his mom to find him a nice girl to marry. But, it doesn’t and he doesn’t really want it to, anyway.</span></p><p>  <span class="small">.</span><br/><span class="small">Tendo's thirsty for a camgirl.</span></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>California Honey : Reader is a Cam Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hi little monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">A/n: A few liberties are taken with the reader’s background. It shouldn’t be distracting.</span>
</p><p> <span class="small">Anything in brackets [such as these] is said in Japanese. She was actually meant for Ushijima but somehow this guy wiggled his way in and stuck like glue (not a problem bc I stan (1) Guess Monster and (1) Guess Monster only), so...Ushi has one coming too.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">This was originally third person so please forgive 'her' where it should be 'you'</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendo glances at the door, debating turning the lock before mentally saying <em> fuck it </em> and sitting behind his desk. There aren’t many people in the office, anyway, and he’s already taken most of the thrill out by even shutting the door at all.</p><p>Glancing at his desktop he sees there’s still a few minutes before 1300, which means that he still has time to boot his personal laptop and sign into VPN before the show starts. And, if everything loads- <em> perfect </em>.</p><p>He auto signs into OnlyFans, scrolling through a few updates before finding what he’s looking for: <em> you </em>. He takes a second to look at the photo you posted to remind everyone about going live at 9PM PDT- it’s similar to the one you posted on Twitter, but leaves less to the imagination in the steamy mirror of your bathroom. Resisting the urge to palm himself, he clicks through to find the video you’d sent him a few nights ago.</p><p>Un-fucking-prompted.</p><p>You’d called it ‘a treat,’ the thumbnail a photo of your beautiful smile, lips painted maroon as you coyly bit your fingers. He’d nearly cum in his shorts when he’d seen it accompanied with a simple, ‘for last night, xo honey.’ The mixed relationship you all have sets him totally on edge; because, although you typically let him set the pace with what he wants, sometimes you read him too well and manage to tell him exactly what he needs after a few short messages.</p><p>And he finds that shit sexy as hell.</p><p>It doesn’t matter how many people you may be treating the same way because (while he isn’t so foolish to think he’s the <em> only </em> one), every one-on-one he has with you feels so personal. To the point where it’s sometimes difficult to properly draw the line between where fantasy and reality go fuzzy.</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>Considering he’s about to jack off in his office (and <b>not</b> for the first time).</p><p>1255.</p><p>He clicks on the video, shifting his hips as he hears your sweet voice say, [Hi Ten,] your Japanese stained with a California accent as you tie a ribbon over your eyes. It’s a touch of anonymity he wishes you’d give up. It’s been a year since he actively started messaging you; and, he knows what your eyes look like from the few times you’d worn masquerade style masks during one-on-ones.</p><p>But, he isn’t above admitting that not knowing what your bare face looks like is a turn on, especially since he’s familiar with far more personal bits of you. It’s a disgusting touch of modesty that eats at his sanity and makes his dick hard.</p><p>With your arms lifted to tie the ribbon, the curve of your breasts draws his attention. The white lace is thin and cheap (he watched you tear it apart in a recent video), and he can see the [color] of your nipples peeking through, perfectly matched to the ribbon hiding your gaze from him. He licks his lips, unbuckling his belt as his eyes lazily watch the screen.</p><p>“I have to tell you,” you say, “I was a little disappointed when you didn’t say anything during the last live. And you even left early,” you pout, reaching for something off-screen. “It made me feel like I wasn’t quite good enough.”</p><p>He unzips his trousers, palming his clothed dick in anticipation. He watches you put a dildo on the table in front of you. It’s the same one he’d sent her a few months ago- a mold of his own cock that leaves him rock hard whenever he sees it.</p><p>[That won’t do, baby.]</p><p>He watches your fingers rub the mold, polished nails making it look even hotter. It doesn’t matter that he’s already watched the video. That he already knows you’re going to shove his cock into your mouth and down your throat until you're a tear-stained mess, lipstick smudged and spit covering your chin, throat, and chest as you gag and choke yourself for the better part of three minutes.</p><p>He’s aching by the end of it, his cock begging to be released as he waits for you to ask, “Do I have your attention now?” Your voice is raspy, face so obviously fucked out, and Tendo can only imagine the look in your eyes. Glassy and blown wide. He wonders, not for the first time, that if you’re able to do that to yourself, how much of the real thing can you really take? It makes his cock throb.</p><p>“Am I good enough?”</p><p>He swallows, watching as you wipe your mouth on the back of your hand, looking just like the little savage you play so well.</p><p>He’d cum so hard the first time he watched it, your voice asking if you’re good enough echoing in his head for what felt like hours after.</p><p>1259.</p><p>He looks at the messages below the video with his last few seconds. He’d sent you 1k after watching it, more or less the same amount he sends during your lives, hoping it wouldn’t piss you off.</p><p> </p><p>(Cali Honey)I didn’t send that for money<br/>(Omoi) thanks Cali<br/>(CH) ^^<br/>(CH) you’re welcome little monster</p><p> </p><p>“Little monster,” he says to himself smirking. <em>  Fucking bitch. </em></p><p>He closes his messages to see you sitting on the floor, camera perfect angled to only show from the bottom half of your face. You smirk after a moment, saying, “There’s my favorite little monster,” and he cums on the spot.</p><p>You’ve never addressed him so promptly and personally live. It sets every inch of him ablaze.</p><p>“I’m feeling very sweet today,” you say, taking your hair down and securing the plush, pink band around your wrist. “As promised,- oh,” she laughs as a payment comes through. “Glad to know mundane actions turn you on, [rando username]. Fucking loser.”</p><p>He watches messages pop in, imagining your [color] eyes lazily reading them as a snarky smile plays on your lips, fingers trailing the edge of your pink bra and back over the swell of your breast.</p><p>“It’s a quarantine,” you say, voice reflecting the sweetness you claimed to be feeling. “I’ll be home tonight. Where I’m supposed to be.”</p><p>You adjust the camera, angling it down before leaning on the bookshelf behind you, opening your legs to reveal yourself, pantiless and untouched. “The photos received such a sweet and sickening response I decided to treat you all to the real thing.”</p><p>Tendo groans, freeing his cock from his shorts as you massage your breasts, fingers dipping into the cups before you pull them over, following a request someone made. Your arms circle your thighs, hands spreading the supple skin and in turn pulling your lower lips apart alluringly. The photos had been a time-lapse of your pussy as you pleasured yourself, core opening and slicking beautifully. It’d been stupidly hot, so much so that he’d called a friend and asked if it would be ok to come over. He’d needed to see it for himself, to bury his face into lush thighs and taste. It hadn’t been what he wanted but it worked well enough.</p><p>Laughter bubbles from your throat. “Yeah. I’ll do a whole plague mask, dance of death video.”</p><p>Tendo reaches out and sends 50$.</p><p>Your hands still for a moment, tongue coming out to wet your lips. “I forgot you sickos like masks,” you laugh. And then, “Maybe,” the teasing lilt removed from your voice. “[Maybe.]”</p><p>He groans again, collecting his cum and mixing it with his spit before taking hold of his cock, intent on edging for the length of the live.</p><p>Could you be talking to some other Japanese follower? <em>  Would </em> you? The thought that he’s just imagining you talking to him is more distressing than he considered it could be.</p><p>You slide your fingers up the backs of your thighs before you draw them over the length of your slit, rubbing circles to your clit. Tendo rubs the head of his cock in time with you, listening as you alternate between responding to people, repeating the degrading statements they make, and moaning at the feel of your own touch. You add more fingers, rubbing fast as you grow nearer, your lips and hole opening deliciously as your skin becomes dark with arousal.</p><p>Tendo pumps into his fist, keeping his touch slow and firm as you begin to clench around nothing, body trembling as you cum. Your head falls back, the straining expanse of your curved throat replacing the view of your mouth. It seems to beg for marks- for handprints and hickies that he’s never seen blemish your skin.</p><p>You breathe out a string of swears, fingers still rubbing as you draw it out until you can’t stand it anymore, curling into yourself as you lean to the side.</p><p>You don’t give yourself much time to recover, reaching off-camera and returning with a thick dildo and your vibrator. You sit back up, pumping the toy into your sodden center, your hard pace causing you to moan in pleasure. The sound washes over him as he fucks his fist, long fingers squeezing his length as he imagines you would.</p><p>As you bring yourself over the edge again, your cries more desperate, Tendo eases off of himself, pumping the middle of his cock. Licking his lips, he reaches out to type: other hole, honey</p><p>He sends another 50$ as others second his request.</p><p>You pull the toy from your cunt, fingers slipping into your heat before rubbing your juices down to your asshole. You press in, fingers prodding as your body pushes them back out.</p><p>“You want me to fuck my ass, Daddy?” She asks, still teasing. [Or my mouth?]</p><p>He groans, loving the direct communication. He responds: fuck your little asshole, honey. Stretch it out for me</p><p>You hum when you see his message in the sea of others. “Ok. I guess that means I’ve been a good girl?”</p><p>You tease your ass, reaching for the vibrator and pushing it into your cunt. The wet, squelching sound causes you to moan in pleasure and sets the chat crazy. You turn your legs to the side, knees falling to the floor as you angle yourself onto your side, one hand pulling one of your cheeks, opening yourself up for everyone to see.</p><p>Tendo lets go of himself, feeling himself get far too close, especially as your hips twitch, cunt and asshole clenching as tips fly in. “Holy shit,” you sigh, letting go of your ass for a moment, enjoying the feel of the little pink toy.</p><p>“So good, Daddy. Thank you,” you cry, pout soaking your words as you reach over and grasp your asscheek again. You lube your ass and the toy lightly. “I only want to be your best girl,” you say, the tone subtly suggesting otherwise as you press the black dildo into your little hole, pushing against the intrusion as you force it deeper.</p><p>You begin to pump it once you’ve got a third of it in, hips still twitching. Your moans are incessant now, clouding Tendo’s thoughts and rational as he pumps himself in time with you, squeezing the head of his dick and listening to you gasp in pleasure as it sinks a bit deeper. You have to hold your hand over your cunt to keep the vibrator from slipping out.</p><p>“Rub my clit?” You breathlessly ask. “I don’t have enough hands for all these requests,” you laugh but oblige, slowly rubbing your clit as you continue to fuck yourself, each stroke seeming deeper until you can’t take any more in. The orgasm that washes over you causes you to cry out, hand coming down to keep the toy in again.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” you breath.</p><p>He remembers the mischievous glint in your eyes when you’d done this for him during a one-on-one. You’d been using his mold and your eyes had rolled back in pleasure before you even forced yourself to take all of it. As though the sheer thought of taking all of it -all of <em> him </em>- had been enough to leave you seeing stars.</p><p>“I bet you wish this was yours, don’t you?” You question breathlessly. “Me, too.”</p><p>He has to again pull his hand away to keep himself from cumming. You’d admitted that his was the only mold of anyone’s cock that you had and didn’t have any reason to lie about it, considering how honest you’ve been. He accepts that he <em> isn’t </em> mistaken- you’re talking to him.</p><p>“I wish I was fucking your big, thick cock for everyone to see. It feels like heaven, Daddy.”</p><p>You groan as you get the dildo balls deep. Tips roll in. He takes hold of his dick again, feeling as though he’s standing on the fucking edge as he holds out. He knows you’re not even near your limit.</p><p>“Would you let me?” You ask, voice too desperate. He squeezes the head of his cock, groaning hungrily. “Would that hold your attention?”</p><p>You whimper, holding the toy still as your body is wracked with tremors.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself?” You ask, fucking yourself again. “Fucking your fist like you wish you were fucking my asshole?” There’s a smile in your voice as you read, “In my dirty asshole? If that’s what gets you- o-o-<em>my</em> <em>god</em>- off. If that’s what gets you off, Sir.</p><p>“But, I promise-” you pull the toy out, showing off your pink, gaping hole “-I’m clean. I’m always nice and clean for my Daddy. I can be dirty for you, though, Sir. If you really want a little dirty honey.”</p><p>Tendo sends 100$, hoping to get you to stop talking to whoever it was. Your laugh echoes in his ears, his dick throbbing at the thought of shutting you up by pressing your head down on him, forcing you to take his full length in one shove.</p><p>“Yours doesn’t seem to be a popular desire, Sir. Looks like you’ll have to- ah <em> yes </em> shit fuck-” your back arches, fingers mashing hard on your clit as you shove the toy in hard and hold it. “You guys are being so nice to me tonight. I’m about to lose all sense.”</p><p>You pump the dildo. “What? Oh- you’ll have to pay for a private show.”</p><p>Tendo groans in annoyance now.</p><p>“Ooo, I’d love to be anal only,” you say, grinning as you read messages. “I've cum from it a few times. Usually, my body reacts but the pleasure is...fractured,” you admit. “So I’d just be a needy mess. [Would you like that?]”</p><p>You know he absolutely would. That he would pay whatever you want if you promised not to have another cock in your cunt until you had his. You always only ever laugh.</p><p>Your laughter pulls him from his head as he rubs pre-cum down his length. “You guys are dumb,” you say, smiling prettily. “I’m losing brain cells here.”</p><p>You begin to pump the toy again, moaning sweetly. “Are you going to cum for me?” You ask. “I want you to. I want your cum as I fuck my ass. I think I deserve it, don’t you?</p><p>“Let me show you how desperate I am for it.” You shift positions, pulling your legs to your chest again as you pound your ass, moans and groans endless. “I love it, Daddy. Please cum so I can, too. You know exactly what I want.”</p><p>You giggle as messages flood in, calling you an anal whore and a cock slut. Some beg to see your face while others praise and degrade you. Tendo knows you love all of it. And he so very stupidly loves seeing it.</p><p>“Please, tell me I can,” you plead, hips shaking attractively, the vibrator forcing you to fuck the dildo as your body tremors. “I’m so close and I want it so bad. Please cum and give me permission so I can too, Daddy.” You sniffle. “Please tell me I’ve been good enough. I don’t want to wear it anymore.”</p><p>In the flood of messages you always get when you start to beg to cum, Tendo sends: put the vibrator in your mouth.</p><p>You groan, holes so obviously clenching at the thought.</p><p>“Why are you guys agreeing with Omoi? You were being so nice to me before. I’ve been such a goo-good girl,” you moan. “I was only a little bad at first. Only because of that loser [rando username].”</p><p>Your hand is shaking when you tug the pink string, walls holding onto the toy as you pull it out. The sound your cunt makes when it’s tugged free is fucking sinful.</p><p>He watches as you push the toy into your mouth, lips not closing. Not on your face or between your thighs. It’s <em> such </em> a sight. He wants to keep it forever.</p><p>Tendo sends 300$ before typing: you’re such a sweet little butt slut</p><p>Your fingers curl into your cunt as you fuck both holes. Someone asks if you really want to come from getting your ass fucked and people question whether or not the asker is new.</p><p>“I do,” you moan around the toy. “Need permission,” you say, sounding so stupid with your full mouth that Tendo feels himself pulsing in his fist.</p><p>He smirks, watching spit pool and coat your chest as so many give you permission. Your fingers continue to fuck your cunt, [fav color] nails an absolute tease as a small cry escapes you. He reaches out and types: you’ve been such a good girl, honey</p><p>You groan, patience so obviously thread-thin. Your head falls back, thumbing against the bookshelf a few times. The toy makes a gross, wet sound in your mouth, fingers shiny with every loud shove into your cunt as you continue to push the full length of the dildo in and out. You’re an absolute mess, desperate and needy, but he’s seen you at your limit and knows you’re still not near it.</p><p>He leans back, head against his chair for a moment, pumping his hips into his fist as his eyes bounce back and forth between you and the messages, refusing to totally acknowledge how all of it feeds a sick hunger in him. One that has ruined him for much else.</p><p>You’d joked about him being thirsty, teaching him a slew of bullshit English that he’ll never actually be able to use, but he’d swallowed it down anyway. Because he’s a fucking dumbass. A thirsty fucking dumbass.</p><p>You look back at the screen and he quickly leans in to send 100$: you have it baby</p><p>The tremble you give is solely his, your groan of pleasure sweet against his ears, sticky and thick because of the vibrator.</p><p>You pump the toy in earnest, using both hands as your muffled cries dig into every inch of him. He watches as you lay a bit flatter, opening your legs wider as you continue to hide your face behind one of them.</p><p>Tendo fucks his fists in time with your short, hard thrusts, both hands around his hard length as he inches closer and closer. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Cum, baby,” he murmurs, eyes focused intently. “Show everyone. Show me.”</p><p>He watches as you tilt the toy, aiming at the upper wall of your ass, it pushes your juices out of your cunt as it clenches desperately around nothing. His chest fills with an empty, anxious feeling as your actions turn sloppy and he’s reminded why you’re in the top whatever percent on the site because your desperation is suddenly so overwhelming that Tendo can’t believe you aren’t in the room with him. That he can’t touch you. Because he feels so <em> fucking </em> close.</p><p>His eyes fall closed, bliss flooding his body as he moans in pleasure.</p><p>Hearing your cry, his eyes fly open, the need to watch you cum so desperate that it burns his chest and stomach, his spent cock aching in his fist. You spit the vibrator onto your chest, the half-second of your near full-profile etching into his brain- absolutely ruining him.</p><p>It’s all he can see even as you fuck yourself through your orgasm, moaning and crying fractured in pleasure. It takes a few seconds longer than normal for you to recover, leaving the toy in your ass in such a lewd display that Tendo finds he's gripping himself again. Pulling your legs back together, you return to your last position, pushing the toy out as you rub the vibrator around your folds.</p><p>You moan as it falls out, hole gaping in its empty state.</p><p>Tendo sends more money.</p><p>“That was so good,” you say, voice soft and sated. “I love being able to fuck my ass until I have a pretty fucked up orgasm.”</p><p>You sit up, breasts still hanging over the cups of your bra, and adjust the camera, showing your sweet smile as you open your legs, feet flat on the floor. As you continue to rub the vibrator along your swollen, sensitive pussy, you reply to some messages, free hand playing with your tits. Tendo watches as you laugh and play coy despite being totally bared to them.</p><p>“Do I have a favorite follower?” You ask, the smile on your face turning bratty as you wrinkle your nose to say, “Well, it isn’t you." You stick your tongue out, continuing to read messages.</p><p>“How many times do I have to say I only swallow if I love you for you all to get it through your thick skulls? <em> Not </em> that it matters. I’m not fucking any of you losers, anyway. - How much for...you guys are so annoying sometimes. Check my Twitter for prices. You can’t miss it. - No, I’m absolutely not meeting anyone from here- well yeah maybe for a million dollars,” you roll your eyes, body gently trembling as you push the vibrator back inside you. You start to rub and pinch your nipples, pulling them away from your chest. “I should meet people? I think half of you log in from psych wards-” Tendo laughs “-the girlfriend experience? What is this, that weird show on E! or something? - Uh, Q&amp;A? I’m not that interesting.”</p><p>He knows that to be a lie. </p><p>“What would you even want to know, anyway? Just a warm place to stick your cock. Sometimes. If I’m feeling sweet. - Other times? Are you new? Other times I remind you worms how useless you are for stupid amounts of money. - How stupid? One of you just bought me a new Audi. - Ha, <em> no </em> . He knows he most certainly isn’t my favorite. - Yes, I do have a few favs. - No, they have nothing to do with money. - What do they...dunno. I guess they’re guys I <em> would </em> fuck if I met them under any other circumstance. - Do they know? I guess, if they can read the signs. I certainly haven’t told anyone. - Listen. Ok? I'm <em>not</em> fucking any of you guys...unless you've got a cock exactly like one of my toys,” you shrug and Tendo about dies. “Chances are less than slim to none.”</p><p>He can’t tell if you’re joking or not.</p><p>You laugh, squeezing your tits as you shift around needily. “Now that would be something! Cindickella. Trying to find who fits the mold.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” he breathes.</p><p>Are you...are you saying he has a chance? His chest feels tight with something disgusting and starving.</p><p>“The weather in California?” Your smile is a secret he wants to know. “It’s always sunny in California, silly.</p><p>“Anyway- Gotta go, Daddy. Got baths to take and PB&amp;Js to eat. Because I’m a good girl.” You grin, and Tendo knows you’re staring dead as the camera even if he can’t see you. “Yes, I do actually eat one after a live. They’re the perfect snack. I make it and put it in the fridge beforehand,” you laugh, sitting up and leaning closer to the camera.</p><p>“Good night, good day,” you blow a kiss before leaving.</p><p>Tendo stares blankly, wondering who your favorites are and if you offered them nights like this one. He figures he has to be one of them...right? Before he even realizes what he’s doing, he’s opening his messages.</p><p>(Omoi) can i see you<br/>(Omoi) just to talk<br/>(CH) sorry tenny. I do actually have something to do</p><p>He watches as you type for a long time.</p><p>(CH) tmro tho? Same time? It’s lunchtime in Tokyo, yeah? We could eat together.</p><p>He stares at the screen. You’ve only suggested eating together once, months ago, and he’d been way too nervous to turn the camera on, even after you told him to just angle it so you could see what he was eating. He’d worried that you wouldn’t like him anymore, but that doesn’t really matter does it? Not if he’s paying. Not if...he's a <em>favorite</em>.</p><p>The sheer thought leaves him aching in places he didn’t think possible. Especially not for them.</p><p>Tendo groans, deciding that it would be beneficial for shame or embarrassment to flood him. To consume him so wholly that he deletes his accounts and asks his mom to find him a nice girl to marry. But, it doesn’t and he doesn’t really want it to, anyway.</p><p>(Omoi) how much<br/>(CH) oh burn, ten. You think I only want you for money?<br/>(CH) srsly tho- nothing. We’re literally just going to eat. Be a pal<br/>(CH) no pressure. I’ll be on google at 9PM PDT. I’m eating either way<br/>(CH) enjoy your afternoon my little monster</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span class="small">Wakatoshi bonus, chapter two.</span>
</p><p>  <span class="small">Slow Like Honey P2, chapter three.</span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bonus mini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendo groans, cleaning off his stomach as he reaches for his phone. He scrolls through his recent contacts for his Ushijima’s name, grinning when he hears the bland, “Hello.”</p><p>“Wakatoshi!” He greets, listening to him grunt in acknowledgment. “How’s quarantine treating you?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Do you miss me? Gotta say, bro. I’m bummed about the postponing. I was looking forward to seeing my best friend.”</p><p>“Mm-hm.”</p><p>“I have a treat for you,” Tendo says. “Mostly because I need someone to talk to about this. But, also because I know my sweet little Wakatoshi is just as fucked up as I am.”</p><p>“What do you want, Satori? It’s early.”</p><p>“Yeah? What time is it? How’s the weather?”</p><p>“After 6. Rain all week.”</p><p>“Perfect- you have plenty of time for me, then.</p><p>“I’m sending you two links. You know Only Fans, right?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What are you doing? How are you occupying your time?”</p><p>“Home training. Watching playback.”</p><p>“Do you not jack off, bro? How is that possible?”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>Tendo grins. “Cool, cool. I’m about to change your life, Wakatoshi. You’re going to love me. When they ask you how you survived quarantine you’re going to be like, ‘My best friend, the best risk analyst in Japan -you have to throw that in there, alright?- really helped me through it. He’s the best.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Two links, this girl I’m obsessed with. You don’t have to be obsessed with her, too” -Tendo thinks he hears Ushijima laugh- “but pick one to be obsessed with, yeah? I can make some recommendations if you want. I need to talk to you about this shit, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ushijima agrees. “Ok.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span class="small">“I’m Satori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">
    <i>Don’t take your mask off. Don’t take your mask off.  take your mask off. Don’t take your mask off.</i>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“Hi Satori,” you finally say. “I’m y/N.”</span>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">there are two text convos. Reader's replies are indented.</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirteen minutes after signing into Google, Ten logs on. Despite having hoped he would, you certainly hadn’t expected him to. Especially knowing you would just be eating. What does he even have to gain from that?</p><p>Before you can process much else, he’s calling you, and the world ceases to exist for a moment.</p><p>“Holy shit,” you say before covering your camera with your hand and answering. “You surprised me,” you admit. “Give me a sec to” -your look around for your plainest eye mask- “it’s silly, I guess,” you ramble, pushing your screen up when you finally spot it.</p><p>“Hi, Ten,” you finally say, grinning at the black screen you’ve come to associate with him. “I didn’t expect you to actually show.”</p><p>“Really?” He asks, surprised and amused.</p><p>It makes you feel like a schoolgirl for absolutely no good reason. “Well,” you say, regaining some sanity. “You were so funny the last time I invited you to lunch.”</p><p>“I was nervous.”</p><p>The admission thrills you. “And now….you aren’t?”</p><p>“I’m less nervous.”</p><p>“Less nervous,” you laugh, hoping he can’t hear your heart pounding in your throat. “Ok. I’ll take it. If it makes you feel better, I’m a little nervous, too.”</p><p>He’s quiet for a second too long before asking, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He hums and you have a sneaking suspicion he’s watching you the way a predator would its prey. You feel insane for even admitting it.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, then,” he says. “Work call ran over.”</p><p>You eat a handful of blueberries. “Yeah? What do you do?”</p><p>“Risk management.”</p><p>You can’t hide your surprise.</p><p>“You’re surprised?”</p><p>“That you told me, yes.”</p><p>“Oh...I hadn’t thought anything of it. I know what you do.”</p><p>You smirk, “Do you?”</p><p>As you take a sip of [favorite] juice, he says, “You work at Chipotle,” causing you to nearly choke.</p><p>“Who told you that?”</p><p>“You said it on Twitter.”</p><p>“Oh,” you laugh. “No, I...I don’t actually work at Chipotle.”</p><p>“But, you’re always so angry at them.”</p><p>Eating another handful of blueberries, you consider whether or not you want to have a conversation about forced labor and ‘first world’ slavery before you hear yourself say, “I’m always upset about something.”</p><p>“I see,” he says, as though he’s going to press the subject. But thankfully all he asks is, “Are you only eating fruit for dinner?”</p><p>“I went to the market this morning. Look-” you show him your fruit platter- “I chopped some up when I got home. This is like, heaven for me. But, I reminded myself to adult and make some chicken as well.” You hesitate before holding up a bowl of what’s left of your dinosaur nuggets.</p><p>He laughs, the sound melting over you and soaking into your subconscious.</p><p>Deciding not to dwell on the fact that you most certainly have a crush on a client, you ask, “What are you having?”</p><p>“Ah- rice and beef.”</p><p>Smirking you say, “What? You’re not going to show me?”</p><p>“It’s not as pretty as yours.”</p><p>“Mhh-hmm. Is it gyudon?” You eat one of your nuggets. “My fav.”</p><p>“You know gyuodon?”</p><p>You look up as though you can see him. [“How many times do I have to say I’ve spent a great deal of time in Japan for you to believe me?”]</p><p>He breathes a funny, creepy laugh. “Dunno. My skulls’ pretty thick.”</p><p>You laugh. “Fair enough, Ten...can I ask you to do me a favor?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Just yes? You aren’t going to ask me what it is? You’re crazy, you know that?”</p><p>“I’ve been told.”</p><p>Shaking your head, you say, “I was just going to ask if I could see out your window.”</p><p>“...oh.”</p><p>“No pressure- I was just curious about what you see every day.”</p><p>“I didn’t go to the office today.”</p><p>“Today? Were you there yesterday?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>You tilt your head curiously. “Did you watch from your office yesterday, Tenny? You naughty boy.”</p><p>He laughs, fumbling with something in the background. “I have to get my thrills somehow,” he tells you just before you’re suddenly no longer looking a black screen but the bright blue sky over water. “There you are,” he says softly.</p><p>“Wow!” You say, wide-eyed with surprise and wonder. “What a great view.”</p><p>“Yeah, I live pretty high up.”</p><p>“And your window is so big.”</p><p>He steps back for you to see that it is, glass sweeping floor to ceiling. And his curtains are only partially opened. You can’t imagine how wide the view really is.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this a secret the whole time,” you pout. “Making me stare into the void.”</p><p>“Sorry, honey.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, revealing in the way he chuckles. The view changes and you realize he must have set the tablet down for you to look out. Feeling your face heat up, you finish off your chicken nuggets and attempt to get a handle on yourself.</p><p>“Did you make lunch yourself?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you like cooking?”</p><p>“Do <em> you </em> like cooking?”</p><p>“I’m obviously a Michelin chef, Ten. Did you not see how expertly that fruit is cut?”</p><p>“I was too blown away by the way you prepared and plated your chicken.”</p><p>You grin, but his phone starts to ring before you can say anything.</p><p>“Sorry, I have to take this.”</p><p>“Ok-”</p><p>“It should just be a minute or two.”</p><p>You hear him moving around before he answers the call, the tone of his voice reflecting a bit more authority than you’re accustomed to. Before you can hear it any further, he mutes himself with an annoyed huff.</p><p>You mute yourself, too, staring out the window through his screen. As you wait, you try to figure out why you even suggested this to begin with. You all aren’t friends. You don’t know much about him and he only knows you through a lens (no pun intended). It’s silly to want anything more. Absolutely insane. Especially to even consider that he would, too.</p><p>You fuck yourself for other people’s amusement and they pay you. You do it for <em> his </em> amusement. That’s all this is. An extension of that. A <em> thank you </em> for how much money he throws at you.</p><p>Eating a piece of pineapple, you sigh, propping your chin on your hand.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, y/N,” you tell yourself.</p><p>But, you can’t get over the fact that he <em> showed </em>.</p><p>You aren’t sure any of your other favorites would do that. Maybe a few of the people you FinDom, sure, but you’d never do anything with them that didn’t involve money. You aren’t interested in doing anything with anyone in real-time if it doesn’t involve money because you aren’t fucking stupid.</p><p>Well. Except for in this. All sense seems to escape you when it comes to Ten. Yesterday, for example, you certainly hadn’t planned on talking directly to him. And nearly flat out saying you’d fuck him in real life? True or not, it was crazy. Embarrassing.</p><p>All because he didn’t <em> say </em> anything. It shouldn’t even matter to you. </p><p>“Oh my god,” you say to yourself, stabbing a pineapple cube with your fork. “He probably thinks I’m a fool.”</p><p>You shove a few more cubes into your mouth in an attempt to distract yourself from yourself, refocusing on your screen to see that he’s <b>standing</b> at the window. Standing at the <em> fucking </em> window. You look around as though someone else can confirm what you’re seeing.</p><p>He’s tall. Tall and thin, dressed in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt that seems tailored from the distance, because it fits him a little <em> too </em> well as he stands with his back to you. He lifts his hand from his hip and gestures as he talks; it hangs there for a moment before he lifts his arm and runs his hand over his buzzcut hair and you realize that he’s younger than you expected him to be.</p><p>You’re suddenly hyperaware of how intimate a moment this is. Watching him standing at his window, taking a work call while dressed in leisurewear. He’s always been <em> so </em> private about-</p><p><em> He doesn’t know </em>. Panic floods you. You realize you have to look away or close the call or something before he’s suddenly turning toward the camera. You squeak, hand coming up to cover his feed as you click blindly until you end the call. Sending a quick ‘call me whenever,’ you finally take a breath you hadn’t realized you were even holding.</p><p>Leaning forward, you rest your head on your table and attempt to come to terms with the fact that not only do you have a crush on Ten, but he’s young and superficially attractive. And…</p><p>Your computer dings with a notification.</p><p>
  <span class="small"> Sorry<br/>Covering for my old team’s manager </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small"> dw. I interrupted your day. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small"> Hardly 😉 </span>
</p><p>You groan, pulling your mask off and pressing your palms to your eyes in an attempt to scrub the glimpse of him you’d caught from your mind. It’s futile- you can’t particularly recall his face, but his sleepy eyes seem embedded in your fucking skull. And the thought of those eyes <em> winking </em> at you threatens every spec of the last few shreds of sanity you have.</p><p>“Fuck,” you say. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”</p><p>You consider closing the chat. But, he’s typing again and you’re weak.</p><p><br/>xo</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks pass of you having lunch with Ten every few days. It’s about as stupid as it sounds- all you can picture are his sleepy eyes on the other side of the screen; his thin fingers wrapped around his dick; his long, lean body stretched comfortably in his office chair as he watches you. But, you manage to make it through your lives without speaking any Japanese. You don’t take off your mask. And you certainly don’t fuck up your money for him.</p><p>It’s the bare minimum (if it’s even that). But it’s better than nothing.</p><hr/><p>
  <b><span class="small"><em>[t/N]</em> </span> </b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">What do you do when you want to fuck a follower</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">Depends</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">They cute? </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">dk.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">Why tf do you want to fuck them them?</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">If you say it’s because they’re /nice/ i’ll kill you </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">They’re in Tokyo</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">y/N</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">Don’t do this </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">I need ADVICE</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">I ADVISE you to get some non-follower dick</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">Pussy. w/e</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">Get something and get yourself together.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">You’ve been doing this for too long to be going off the deep end now </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">He’s a little creepy</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">With a big dick</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">And he says honey so sweet. Not like it’s my screen name but like</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">You know </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">Ugh. smh</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">Idk what to tell you</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">You always do dumb shit </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">So if i say yeah they’re cute?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">You’d have to one and done it. Tell them that’s what it is</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">Unless you know you actually want to venture into that realm. Then you set the price from the first time.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">When are you going back to japan anyway </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">Well...</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">Bitch</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">Why are we friends </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">Bc you always do dumb shit too?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">It’s a cycle of stupidity huh</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small"> Careful<br/>It’s catching.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it was a bad idea,” Ten says, the sound of him typing filling the quiet of your dining room.</p><p>“It’s going to be all stupid questions,” you tell him, sipping your smoothie. Ignoring the fact that he’s working while he talks to you. “And if they aren’t, I’m not that interesting of a person.”</p><p>“I disagree.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” you say, staring out at the water through his feed. “Thanks for your rose-tinted glasses, Tenny. I appreciate them.”</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” you mumble. “It’s going to be like ‘How many threesomes have you had? How many guys have you fucked? Do you think size matters?’ Ugh.”</p><p>“Are you considering it?”</p><p>“Why do people keep asking?”</p><p>“Because they want to know?” And then he curiously asks, “How many threesomes have you had?” </p><p>“Uh, zero.”</p><p>“Really?” He asks, laughing in surprise.</p><p>“Have <em> you </em> have one?”</p><p>“A few.”</p><p>“What!” You set your smoothie down. “No. I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“The sports teams lived on campus during high school,” you can hear the shrug in his voice. “And I spent some time in Paris during college. I wasn’t going to <em> not </em>.”</p><p>You resist the urge to ask him what sport he played, though you suppose he was probably track from his build. “I feel like I just entered a parallel universe,” you tell him. “And like I need to level the playing field here.”</p><p>He laughs. “Nah. Don’t do that. I think it’d be pretty funny for them to realize how innocent you are.”</p><p>“You think I’m innocent?”</p><p>“Completely.”</p><p>You sit back in your day, folding your leg onto the seat after grabbing your smoothie. Taking another sip you say, “Huh. I wonder how many other people think that.”</p><p>“I imagine anyone you hang out with like this.”</p><p>Your eyes widen. You consider what it’s worth to tell him that he’s the only person you’re crazy enough to have lunch with on the fucking regular. That you’re crazy enough to sit through lunch while he’s working.</p><p>It doesn’t quite feel like the time, yet.</p><p>“Well. Anyway,” you deflect. “I don’t know about you, Tenny, but I have better things to do with my time.”</p><p>“Like sit on Google with me?”</p><p>It’s as much a cheeky remark as it is a question of reassurance. He wants to know that he’s the only person you do this with. For your own sake, you don’t meet the inquiry head-on.</p><p>You just grin. “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>xo</p><p> </p><p>You eat another bite of your lunch, listening as Ten laughs. It’s about the time you all usually hang up, though you’ve noticed that you both linger a little longer every day. But, he doesn’t mention it so you don’t either.</p><p>He never mentions anything about sex -the whole foundation of you all’s situation- unless you bring it up. And even then he tends to steer the conversation away from it again. It’s ridiculous. It’s mind-boggling. It’s not at all what you need to be doing. And yet-</p><p>“Hey, Ten? Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>You bite your inner lip before saying, “Could you not send me money when we hang up?”</p><p>“Oh,” he laughs creepily, though you’re beginning to realize that that’s pretty much his normal laugh. “Ok...that’s not what I expected.”</p><p>“I’m sure it isn’t, but...this is...I can’t even believe I’m saying this if I’m being honest with you. But, I don’t think of this as work.”</p><p>“You don’t think of this as work,” he repeats.</p><p>You get the feeling he’s weighing the words, but you can tell he’s smiling and you do your best not to appear to be too affected by it.</p><p>“Ok. Can I ask you something, then?”</p><p>“Of course,” you say, throwing his reply back at him.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Oh,” you say. And then you laugh because the next thing out of your mouth is, “That’s not what I expected.”</p><p>“I’m Satori.”</p><p><em> Don’t take your mask off. Don’t take your mask off. Don’t take your mask off. </em> <b> <em>Don’t</em> </b> <em> take your mask off. </em></p><p>“Hi Satori,” you finally say. “I’m y/N.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="small">[t/N]</span> </em> </b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">His name is Satori</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><span class="small">I s2g.<br/></span> <span class="small">How you survive in the world is truly beyond me</span></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">He says my name the same way he says honey</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">I’m planning your funeral.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">“Here lies Cali Honey, camgirl OG. Drank the dumb bitch juice during quarantine”</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">Can you make sure they bury me with the dildo of his dick in my bedside drawer?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">I</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">I’m fucking  s p e e c h l e s s</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">You’re both shameless</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">You astound me</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">I’m singlehandedly keeping this relationship alive</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">You should be thanking me</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">Uh huh. When you telling him you’re in Japan?</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">Not a fucking clue boss</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh </em>? You haven’t seen them?” You smile, excitement flooding you. “You always struck me as the lowkey stalker type.”</p><p>He laughs, not at all sounding ashamed. “Not lowkey.”</p><p>You can’t help the laughter that bubbles out at his admission.</p><p>“But I am lazy. It’s what keeps me out of jail.”</p><p>“I...I don’t know if I should hang up or not,” you say, but make no move to do anything.</p><p>“On days that I get to see you, I don’t usually log on until 7 or 8.”</p><p>You finish off your yogurt before saying, “Cute. You’re in for a treat, then. A friend edited footage from a while back. I shared some photos ahead of them posting the video.”</p><p>“You don’t usually work with anyone.”</p><p>“And you ‘usually’ you mean never, right?” You draw your fingers through your hair, pulling it over your shoulder. You’ve long accepted the situation, but you still mentally scold yourself for making an effort to look pretty for him.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“We’ve been friends since, like, 2013, I think. I kinda dragged ‘em into this lifestyle so it’s only fair I get used a bit. Even though they’re way more popular than me.”</p><p>“Do you have a lot of friends you film with?”</p><p>“No. Osa is a special case,” you laugh awkwardly, realizing you don’t actually want to get into it. “Well, and Blossom.”</p><p>“Blossom?” He asks, startling you. “Sorry, unexpected. I don’t actually...I have a friend who likes her.”</p><p>“Ah- that’s an acquired taste, for sure,” you laugh. “Hold on...you have a friend you talk to about porn?”</p><p>He laughs. “Don’t you?”</p><p>“Oh-ho-ho, don’t turn this on me. I have friends I talk to about <em> work </em>. Not what we might be getting off on.” You take a sip of your iced coffee before saying. “I’m only kidding, Ten. It’s healthy to talk about.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you all are friends,” he comments, sounding a bit confused. “And that you’ve...filmed together?”</p><p>“Yeah, that was for something really in particular that no one else is ever going to see...I can’t believe...small world, huh?”</p><p>“No kidding.”</p><p>You resist the urge to ask him anything else about his friend, even though it feels like the perfect opportunity to fuck with [t/N].</p><p>“What time?”</p><p>“Oh, uh,” you check your phone for the text messages. “6 Tokyo time,” you tell him before casually adding, “But, I could send it to you if you want.”</p><p>“You could...what?”</p><p>“I’ll send it to you,” you decide. “When we get off.”</p><p>He sounds eager and thrown off when he says, “That should be soon, huh? It’s getting late for you.”</p><p>You take a sip of your iced coffee, staring at the screen as you contemplate your next move.</p><p>“Which...It’s time for you to be going to bed. Why are you drinking <em> coffee </em>?”</p><p>“I have a secret, Satori. I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>You can hear him pushing something away and assume it’s his work laptop. You imagine his sleepy eyes focused on you as you get up from your seat. “You get a half-assed house tour,” you say as you pick up your tablet and flip the camera.</p><p>He gasps and you really aren’t sure if it’s fake or not. “Am I in your <em> bedroom </em>, y/N?”</p><p>You tug your eye mask off, leaving it on your daybed. “Yeah, don’t get too comfortable.”</p><p>“And here I thought we were getting somewhere.”</p><p>You laugh, shaking his words from your head as you walk down the steps. “Think a little longer, Tenny.”</p><p>“Your home is very bright,” he comments.</p><p>“Yeah,” you agree, clearing the steps to reveal your dining room. Sunlight pours through your open curtains, showing the garden table you have in your small backyard space. “That’s because I still have a full day ahead of me.”</p><p>His silence feels charged with something you can’t name. Or don’t want to. At this point, you aren’t really sure.</p><p>“I’m <em> from </em> California,” you say, thumb hovering over the little button that’ll flip your camera. “But, I don’t <em> live </em> there.”</p><p>As you come to stand at the window, you look over at the little Japanese garden you’ve somehow managed to keep alive. By the grace of every god ever, his phone starts to ring. He says something that sounds a lot like, [“Awful <em> fucking </em> timing.”]</p><p>“It’s ok, I should get back to work, too,” you say, debating whether or not to hang up or flip the camera.</p><p>“Hold on a sec,” he says.</p><p>“I’ll send you the video,” you tell him and you get enough nerve to flip the camera with the last few seconds.</p><p>“y/N, don’t-” he inhales sharply and you offer a small smile.</p><p>Before you hang up you say, “I’ll send you two, Tenny.”</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="small">[1]<b>CaliHoney</b>Check out @DirtyMiya’s page to watch |video: i only want Honey raw| 50$ppv. Worth it<br/>(PS - Recorded myself watching it with my favorite toy. First 50 get that video for free)</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="small">[2]@CaliHoney what’s your favorite toy</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> <span class="small">@someloser </span> </em> <span class="small">i call it little monster . 10 / 10 say it’s better than everyone else</span></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">@CaliHoney what brand is your little monster?</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> <span class="small">@averyprettygirl  </span> </em> <span class="small">mmmmm mine ? custom made in japan . sorry cutie</span></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">@CaliHoney …..you’re killing me</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> <span class="small">@omoi </span> </em> <span class="small">good</span></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span class="small">[1] only fans update, [2] twitter</span>
</p><p>  <span class="small">pretty sure there will be another addition to this. not quite sure when. but if you want to read this character and Osamu.........I got you. It'll be the next update to the cam girl series</span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kyoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span class="small">tendo realizes how deep in he is</span>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">pls don't forget these are just one-shots that are kinda strung together</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mask on or off?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendo stares at his tablet, the question seeming to go over his head. He can't imagine a reality where he'd choose for you to wear your mask and he nearly laughs at the question. Thankfully, before he does, common sense hits him and he says, "Whatever you're most comfortable with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit down, smiling softly, and he takes a moment to memorize your face as you say, "It's kinda silly," you say. "But I felt awful after hanging up last week. I forgot we weren't going to talk for a few days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you feel awful?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I regretted it," you frown, plucking at something off-screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his blood go cold. "What part?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All of it," you say, eyes tracking something out his window. "It was unfair to both of us. I hadn't even asked if you wanted to know... what I look like, I mean. I just kinda burdened you with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't feel burdened," he tells you, allowing himself to enjoy the spike of relief your small smile gives him. "It makes me feel good to know that you trust me- even if it's only a little."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a flicker of relief in your expression that causes him to relax as you say, "Unfortunately, I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why ‘unfortunately?’" He asks, a smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, because I don't - we aren't-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion flashes on your face and Tendo smiles goofily over the fact that he can see all of it despite this being the worst time to be giddy, all things considered - "I'm breaking all of my rules here, but I like hanging out with you, even if it's just this way. And I can't help but feel a bit silly about it, given the circumstance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it's... it's an inordinate amount of trust based on... I don't know what, really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two people connecting," he says, little room for question in his voice. "And I don't know what <em>indorant</em>, or whatever you just said, means" -he smiles when you do- "but I'm...I'm very grateful for the trust. For your time and ... companionship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I look forward to this. To seeing you. And I trust you, too, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" You ask, an earnest expression on your face as you stare at the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers itch to touch you. It's almost sickening. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," he admits, staring at the small button that would flip the camera. He hates that he can't do it. That he can claim to trust you and fear you shunning him all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile he's used to seeing spreads across your face and it offers him more comfort than it really should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," you say, "Does that mean I'm closer to seeing what you have for lunch sometime, Tenny?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only laughs in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant to ask, the other day-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which day? When I had a crisis about our relationship or when you refused to admit you have a secret folder of me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs, shaking his head as you prop your chin in your hand. "Uh- both times, actually." He licks his lips as your brow raises. "Are you really friends with Miya Osamu?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink a few times, surprise written plainly on your face. "That's so far from anything I thought you'd say, wow. Yeah, we're really close. We met because of social media ages ago, actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw. On Twitter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes flash mischievously before you ask, "What did you think, we were lying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I... I know him, is all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has no idea what to make of your expression and he isn't sure how to feel about it until suddenly a pleased look forms on your face and you say, "Our worlds just keep getting smaller, huh, Satori?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about you using his first name leaves his skin prickling. "Yeah, I guess so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well- you aren't a chef and you aren't from Hyogo-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That you aren't from Hyogo?" You laugh. "You don't talk like any of those boys - and if you were from there I'd know you. I know all his idiot friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We weren't exactly friends. Just... ran in the same circle. In high school."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh," you say, head tilting before you mumble, "not track, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You played volleyball."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows raise in surprise. "You came to that conclusion fast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes track something out his window. "All he knows is volleyball and on onigiri, Tenny. Literally- they're personality traits at this point. And, like I said, you don't strike me as the chef type."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a man of many talents."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, stabbing at something off-screen before eating a forkful of salad. "I don't doubt that. What's for lunch today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn't sure what to make of you glossing over your shared acquaintance. But, he ignores whatever's licking at his spine in favor of reminding himself that he trusts you. That you all trust each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You first," he says, watching as you lift a big bowl of salad in frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so California of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everybody eats salad, asshole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, watching you roll your eyes. "I watched Parasite last night - "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you love it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. They made noodles and wagu, so," he watches as you rub your face, deciding it is the perfect opportunity to grab his tablet, hovering over his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten, if that's what you took away from- on my god! Something other than out your window?!" Your eyes are wide with surprise as you smile. "What did I do to deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You said you trusted me," he reaches into frame, gripping the chopsticks and lifting some noodles from the bowl. The lens catches the steam coming off of it as you suck in a deep breath, eyes focused when he looks at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have nice hands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" He questions, unable to hide his amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting down his utensils, he observes his palm and the back of his hand. It’s been years since he’s placed volleyball competitively and he has to admit that they look better then they ever did, no tape or swelling or bruises littering them or his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's cruel," you comment, visibly swallowing as you look away from the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listens as you mumble, "Stupid...should have known... freaking... hot voice... of course... my life...," and can't help the ridiculously warm feeling that floods him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tendo</strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>maybe. i dunno. pretty mild probably</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>can i ask something inappropriate?</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>you're literally about to watch me fuck myself - for money</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>ha<br/>yeah<br/>good point</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>shoot tenny</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>you make more money from being a findom right</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>pls don't tell me you want that</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>no - no i wanted to know why you play such a brat on live - if it isn’t worth anything for you</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>who said it isn’t worth anything?<br/>its fun. and im going to masturbate a/w.<br/>might as well do it for money-and validation<br/>im kidding. I enjoy it. you like what you do, right?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>good. gotta go ten<br/>see you online<br/>and I'll come to Tokyo to fight you if you send me money</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>maybe dont threaten me with a good time</span>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendo watches your live in gross fascination. He loves the lie. Loves the perfect, bratty princess you play against the girl he knows. The secret burns his tongue, warming his throat and chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his cock grows painfully hard as he watches you. As he listens to your pouty </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>s and sweet teasing, the quiet charm of your voice underlining Cali’s as you indulge in being a total brat. Your pastel [complimentary color] bra adds to the illusion, softening the blow of you calling people losers and laughing as you fuck yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He times it right, cumming on the flat of his stomach as the same time you ruin yours, glassy-eyes and open-mouthed as you groan in frustration that soon bleeds into pleasure, money flooding in at the end of your stream. He’s long equated this feeling with throwing away for too much money, and his hands ache to do it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially as your ‘threat’ echoes in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resists the urge, instead watching as your fingers ghost over your messy pussy. He half-mirrors your actions, his fingers collecting his cum and teasing the head of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a flicker of honesty in your expression that causes Tendo to sit up, his eyes observing every inch of your face in an attempt to figure out what on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re doing because he’s never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> so plainly on camera as Cali. He wonders if it’s because he’s grown accustomed to your expressions but try as he might, he can’t remember ever feeling like he’s in on the secret the way he is right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look disappears just as quickly as it came, replaced by your Cali-smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, guys. Have a good night," you blow a kiss, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth for a moment. "And good job, Tenny. Talk to ya later!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sign off and he can’t help but feel like he’s won something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which isn’t true. Not necessarily. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-yeah, no. I won’t be going home. I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it if I did some major plane hoping, but I’d rather not risk it. And who knows how long I’d be stuck in Cali... So, I’ll be home by myself for Thanksgiving and Christmas," you pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You American’s and your Thanksgiving."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, shaking your head. "It’s the best food day, ok? What can I say...what are you doing for Christmas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, nothing. It’s not as big as it is for you guys...what are you going to eat for Thanksgiving?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," you say, and Tendo knows you well enough to be able to tell from your voice alone that you’re about to say some bullshit. "As a Michelin chef-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say chicken nuggets I’ll hang up." He tries to sound serious, but he’s smiling and he’s sure you can hear it in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, shaking your head. "No, no. I’ll put a chicken in the air fryer and...I don’t know, Ten. My mom usually does dinner. I don’t know if I’ll be able to find normal things here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, let me know when you decide. I’ll...I could eat with you. If you aren’t doing Zoom or anything. With your family."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a minute, but he realizes your expression is embarrassed excitement and so stupidly feels it in his fucking heart, of all places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that...that would be nice. The time difference means they’ll be having dinner at a totally different time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect," he says, running a hand through his hair as he steels himself off for his next question. "Yeah...y/N... can I call you sometime?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile, shy as you look away from the camera. Tendo swallows, nervous and excited. It’s funny because it feels like high school all over again except for the fact that he can’t remember confessing to anyone back then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows asking could fuck up everything, but he also knows he couldn't spend another second not at least trying to... he has no idea what. No idea where you live. He only suspects that you're interested, too. Because why else would either of you constantly be right here? He just...couldn’t wait. Not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," you finally say. "Call, text. Anytime, Tenny."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches you reach off camera before finally looking back at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your number?" You ask, reading it back to him before saying, "Cool. I'm, um ... I'm texting you right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches for his phone as it lights up, smiling at the emoji you send him. "Just got it," he tells you, spelling your name out loud as he saves it until finally - </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looks at your number and- "y/N!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendo looks at the screen to see you're sitting with your jaw propped in your hand, a slightly smug but overall pleased expression on your face. He's certain he can feel his heart pounding in his fingertips, his chest burning and head swimming with the fact that...that-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surprise," you tell him. "I'm in Kyoto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendo feels himself trembling for days. Literal days. It's laughable, really, what knowing that you're just a few hours away has done to him. Especially since he isn't totally sure what he's supposed to do with the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Invite you to Tokyo? Spend a day in Kyoto? Ask you out in some other way? Confess that at this point fucking you isn’t even what he wants most?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because hearing your voice through the phone is surprisingly intimate and your text messages are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Tendo realizes he doesn't want you to ruin him - that, that desire had been born from his obsession with Cali and now...</span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knows you. And he’s certain that he’s the one who would ruin you. He wants to, he- he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hates to admit it, but he feels like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="small">thanks for reading!</span><br/>x, weeds</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>